RED infection REMAKE
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: In this story RED is an evil bio-mechanical virus and wants to consume the human race. Read my first 'RED infection' to know more. Note: RED belongs to me, but can be used by other authers if you clarify it belongs to me. MAY HAVE CHARECTER DEATHS
1. prologue

**A/N: ****Im re-making this story because the old version was just ideas thrown together, its still on the site if you still want to take a look at it. BTW here is the list of changes:**

**RED won't take an original human form, it can only take over existing humans.**

**RED isn't a girl or a bloke. (its like the beast from Homeworld: cataclysm.) **

**RED's intention is to infect and consume the human race. (rather then make us her sex slaves in the other version)**

**The Powerpuffs are NOT Bi-sexual**

**Anyway on with the story! BTW the first half of this chapter is the same as the original, but with a few tweaks just to let you know.**

Deep in the void of space an alien spacecraft was drifting through the blackness; It looked like a super-sized version of the Hubble space telescope, only the bow (the front) was cone shaped, the wings were a right-angled triangle shape and tucked under these wings were what looked like warp nacelles from _star trek_; only red instead of blue. Its hull was mostly a shiny jet black colour, but in some places, giant patches of blood red organic material covered the craft's semi-metal body.

This spacecraft has caught something MUCH worse than HIV: It was infected by an extremely virulent bio-mechanical disease known as RED: Robotic Entity of Destruction, the ship had damaged thrusters which is why it was drifting. The virus itself was created by an ancient alien race long ago, to function as a biological weapon of mass destruction. But it worked too well; yes RED easily over-powered the enemy species, but it couldn't be contained after the war and it destroyed its creators. Now it aimlessly roams the galaxy, looking for new inhabited worlds to infect and eventually consume the population to sustain its travels and assimilate the species technology.

The RED ship then passed through the asteroid ring the native population calls: the Kuiper belt and came upon a large star system. Using its powerful scanners and sensors it detected 8 planets, a handful of planetoids, a second asteroid ring that cuts the system in half and a small yellow dwarf star. It also detected artificial satellites orbiting the 3rd planet from the sun. This planet was the largest of the inner worlds; RED's sensors indicated large volumes of crystal blue liquid water that covered two thirds of the planets surface. But on the continents were clusters of artificial structures, teeming with humanoid life: RED's favourite food.

RED then fired what looked like MIRV missile, only black with red splotches of organic material. Each of the warheads inside carried a large payload of RED infected nanobots. It then began to drill into the atmosphere by spinning and burning as they fell through the air leaving a trail of silent fire.

Eventually: KA-BOOM! The missile exploded, the red warheads spread out across the planet and also exploded. This created storm clouds over ground zero of each explosion.

_On the planet below_

Out in the Pacific was the John, F, Kennedy carrier group. It was patrolling the northern Pacific Ocean in an attempt to deter any terrorist attacks. A storm was brewing in the area and all aircraft were to return to the ship. An F16 was making a landing after a recon mission, it glided onto the deck of the carrier and rolled a certain distance before coming to a halt. The pilot climbed out and took his helmet off while the first officer ran up to him.

"Glad you're back, the captain wants to be debriefed on your recon mission." He explained to the pilot. "Wilco, by the way sir how come our satellites didn't see this storm coming?" The pilot asked as they walked to the bridge of the ship. "Not sure, most likely a malfunction." The first officer suggested, just as lightning crackled on the horizon. "Whoa did you see that? I'm glad I got back when I did!" The pilot exclaimed. "Captain look at it." His superior commanded. "It's just a bit of lightning sir, plus it's far away so how can it harm us?" The pilot asked. "The lightning…is red." The pilot then looked again; sure enough the lightning did look a bright, crimson red as it flashed across the sky. "Holy shit!" The pilot exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

Before his crewmate could reply the bridge of the ship was hit by one of the red lightning strikes, another strike hit one of the carrier's escort ships, then another and another until every ship in the fleet was hit at least once by the freak lightning. "What the hell's going on with this storm?" a crewman yelled running for the bridge. "Not sure man, but that lightning is freaking me out!" his friend yelled. "If that's freaking you out what about THAT?" a third man yelled pointing at the radar dish where the lightning hit.

Everyone looked where he was pointing to see that the dish had stopped rotating and was now black with strange red organic tissue scatted randomly all over it in small patches. "WHAT THE FUCK?" The captain yelled running out of the bridge. The dish began to tilt towards the deck of the carrier…something it WASN'T designed to do, then it did something it REALLY wasn't designed to do: It fired the red lightning at several crew members, they started screaming as they saw and felt their skin crawl as something that felt like an army of ants shifted underneath it.

"ARGH! GET THEM OUT OF ME!" an affected crew member shouted in panic as he and the rest of the crew ran in circles on the runway, it was the same story on the other ships in the fleet: Flashes of red electricity zapped across the vessels as each ship succumbed to the unknown threat. The ships themselves were also afflicted by the alien plague, red organic matter sprouted across the hull of each ship, the dirty grey colour of each ship became a shiny jet black, every window, porthole, even the eyes of the crew became a bright red, the registration number on the side of each ship changed to display the word: RED, in bright red letters.

**I plan to have a more a****ction based story this time, but as a before-hand warning: yes there will be hentai in this so…yeah. Review plz! **


	2. blackout

**A/N: Here's another thing**** I forgot to mention in the first chapter; I'm sick of having to describe each character in detail at the start of every story, so if you want a description of the girls as teenagers my 'Space weed' story will have a good description so please go read that for a description of the girls, im sorry to those who like detail on a character but please don't flame me for this.**

_Townsville._

The city is under attack from a giant robot piloted by no other than Mojo Jojo. This particular robot had a body that was shaped like a saucer; its torso was basically a flattened sphere with a dome shaped cockpit on top, this is where Mojo Jojo controls the robot, it had 8 limbs; 4 arms and 4 legs, all of them tentacle like and with claws on the end capable of firing laser beams.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! The Powerpuff girls will never defeat this new ro-…oh fuck it I've said this a million times!" Mojo yelled slicing a building in half with a green laser in frustration. The mentioned girls then flew above him into the airspace. Blossom, the pink clad girl of the group pointed an accusing finger at Mojo. "Not so fast Mo-" She never finished because Mojo interrupted her. "Blossom do we really need to keep say these things over and over again every time we fight? I feel like im stuck in a rut." Mojo explained. "OK fine we'll get straight to the action!" Buttercup said happily banging her fists together.

But before either side could make a move they saw and heard lightning arc across the sky from the sea, everyone looked round to the ocean and saw a large storm front forming out at sea, blanketing the sky on the horizon in blackness and red lightning, plus it was growing fast as it advanced on Townsville. "Whoa! Since when does lightning become red?" Blossom asked. "And since when do storm clouds grow that fast?" Buttercup demanded pointing at the storm as it enveloped the skies above Townsville in seconds.

"What is going on with this storm?" Blossom asked stroking her chin. "Girls, look at the rain." Bubbles commanded, her sisters looked around and saw that the rain wasn't normal either; it was black and sticky. "Red lightning and black rain? Maybe this is Him's doing?" Bubbles suggested brushing the tar-like rain off herself. "No, Him would have revealed himself by now." Blossom stated. "Well it wasn't me; even I don't have technology to change the weather." Mojo confessed looking just as confused as the girls.

Suddenly a red lightning strike destroyed a power substation outside Townsville, combined with the cover of the freak storm, the total power blackout plunged the entire city into pure black darkness and every citizen in the streets began screaming at what had happened. Sounds of cars crashing and colliding, along with screams of fear and panic flooded the air. Even the Powerpuff girls were struggling to see in the blackness with their night vision and the searchlights on Mojo's robot only gave minimal illumination, beyond their beams; total darkness, only the frequent lightning strikes gave any illumination on the city.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs. "Buttercup! It's probably just a busted power line; it's been know to happen during storms." Blossom explained. "Lets get lower before-" Before Blossom could finish something sounded like a high pitched whine suddenly pierced the air, it dominated every other sound in the city, it also shattered every window in Townsville and the girls regretted having super hearing at this point. "WHAT IS THAT FUCKING ANNOYING SOUND?" Buttercup yelled over the screeching.

Before anyone could answer her the screech stopped as suddenly as it came. Then ground started to move, around certain areas of the city the earth began to give off an extremely loud groaning noise as tarmac twisted and concrete grinded, identical to the way the ground rotated in the _War of the worlds _film. "Now what?" Blossom asked, the girls floated down to one rotating area for a closer look. The road then exploded in a shower of debris and the odd car. Blossom blew her ice breath in front of the fleeing civilians to create a shield for them, but she and her sisters failed to realise that some people had fallen in the hole that was the size of several city blocks. "Does anyone else feel that these holes and this storm feel connected in some way?" Blossom asked. "Hell yeah, this is WAY too coincidental." Buttercup stated.

As they were talking, a car that fell in the hole was some how thrown back out, it cart-wheeled through the air and slammed on the ground behind the girls. "Whoa! What the hell?" Buttercup shouted as the car embedded itself in the road, they only knew it was a car because it had headlights. It was then the girls saw that someone was IN the car screaming for help because the door had come off its hinge and was stuck in the tarmac, but the airbag and his seatbelt had saved his life. Quickly the girls zoomed over and ripped the door away from the car. "Are you OK?" Bubbles asked gently, the man was in partial shock due to either what he had seen or the concussion. "I-I-I'm f-fine now…g-g-girls…that t-t-thing…is like n-nothing y-y-you…have ever faced." He stuttered. "Why what is it? What did you see?" Blossom asked.

As if on cue a giant black and red, mechanical tentacle leg smashed the road behind the car, The girls eyes went wide as moons at the size of it, so wide it barely fitted in the street and this street could hold most of the giant monsters the girls had fought over the years. Looking upwards they saw that the leg arced higher than most of the skyscrapers in the city, which lead to the question: How high is it standing up? "Oh my god." Blossom whispered looking along the half robotic, half living leg in awe. "If a leg is this big, how big is the body?" Blossom thought.

Remembering the giant crater Blossom walked to the rim of it, just as 3 more giant legs protruded from the black abyss, at perpendicular angles to the first one. As the legs straightened out, the body of this giant cybernetic nightmare began to become visible, it looked a lot like an oversized version of the B2 Brawler robot from _Ratchet and clank 2, _only its lights were crimson red rather than pink and its body was shiny black, red strip lights ran all over it, the strip lights had white pulses travelling along them like blood in a vein and random splotches of red and black organic matter could be seen all over the body. Seen against the red lightning flashes made it look like something from Sci-fi films.

The gigantic half-robot, half-lifeform then gave an ear-splitting high pitched screech; 10 times louder than the one before, so loud that the air itself seemed to ripple with shockwave of sound and reduce entire skyscrapers into shreds of twisted steel and glass that scatter all over the city. Bubbles reacted quickly and used her sonic scream power to try and dilute the effects on her and her sisters, but it only succeeded tentatively, because although the force of the screech was buffered a little, it was still strong enough to force them back the entire length of the street and into the end building.

"Well, we no it's a screamer." Buttercup joked picking herself up. "Buttercup this is no time for kidding around! We have to find a way to stop this thing!" Blossom scolded. "Things, plural." Bubbles corrected. Her sisters looked round and saw that the giant cyborg was not alone, craters across the city revealed that more of the creatures were wrecking havoc on the city. "We are so screwed." Buttercup stated.


	3. epic battle

Just as the girls were trying to figure out an attack plan they heard a far off rumbling sound. "What the hell?" Buttercup yelled pointing into the sky, her sisters followed her finger to see the eye of the storm passing over the city, but what they saw in the eye almost made the Powerpuffs eyes pop out. It was the 'John F Kennedy' aircraft carrier or what USED to be the John F Kennedy. It was now looked like a flying fortress from the Tron universe, was covered in patches of red bio-matter and thanks to the afflictions mutations it was now twice as big from when it was first infected. What looked like a star trek phaser bank ran along the sides of the enormous craft's hull, large above and below gun turrets made approaching the thing impossible and a large red dome dominated everything else on the flying carrier. Lastly there was a large antenna where the bridge used to be.

"That must be the boss of whatever's controlling these things." Blossom mused. "Then let's take it down!" Buttercup yelled. She was about to fire an energy blast when the carrier fired its own red particle beam from the dome on the bottom at a skyscraper below it, exploding it _independence day _style. The shock wave from the blast and the wall of fire that insured ripped apart everything it touched. Buildings were shredded into pieces of flying glass, concrete and steel. Cars were flung like toys as they cart-wheeled through the air, landing in heaps of burning, twisted and crumpled metal. People ran for their lives, screaming as the oncoming firestorm bore down on them, only to be ensnared by the waiting tentacles of the enormous walker cyborgs which then used a disintegrator beam fired from its front to break down the screaming humans and then absorb them through its organic skin.

Buttercup was too dumbstruck to use her energy blast; she slowly floated back down to her sisters who were just as shocked as her. Bubbles was barely holding her emotions together at the horrifying sight. "My god." Blossom whispered. "Holy shit." Buttercup also whispered. Bubbles however couldn't say anything, eventually she wailed loudly at the high number of deaths in the area, her eyes became water spouts squirting her tears over 10 metres away. "Thousands of people…gone!" She cried through her tears. The carrier ship then calmly moved off, heading for the downtown area and charging its ventral laser for another strike, while at the same time launching its fighter jets. "Come on girls, we need to stop it before it causes more death and destruction!" Blossom commanded. She flew off after the battle-carrier, Buttercup in tow with Bubbles still wailing her eyes out behind her.

"Fascinating." A computerized female voice stated, It sounded a lot like GLaDOS from the portal series. "In the millions of solar years we have existed, we have never encountered humanoids capable of flight." She said in a monotone voice. "How is it talking?" Buttercup exclaimed. "It must be learning as it absorbs more intelligence." Blossom assumed. "Oh we've known how to communicate ever since we were created young human, command self will be pleased with such powerful beings." The carrier explained, it was facing the girls now. "Who are you and what do you want?" Buttercup demanded pointing an excusing finger at the antenna on top of the carrier where the voice was coming from. "We are the RED, Robotic, Entity of Destruction, it's our purpose to kill and/or assimilate technology and organic life." RED explained.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Bubbles suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, unintentionally activating her sonic scream power. It pushed the RED carrier into a skyscraper behind it, knocking it over in the process. "Wow, I hope you've got something stronger than a loud scream to hit me with, or you're going to end up as the past president of the being alive club, uh huh." the RED carrier stated, in just a few seconds it was suddenly swamped under infected fighter jets. "Seriously though; goodbye super humans." With that statement from RED the fighters open fired with a volley of missiles.

"Way to go Bubbles, you've just killed all three of us!" Buttercup yelled to her, as she began firing her laser green beams at the RED fighters, making them explode and go down in flames. "She annoyed me!" Bubbles argued back childishly, while throwing an energy bomb at a squadron of fighters making them spin out of control and crash. "Girls focus on the enemy and not each other!" Blossom ordered. She then took a deep breath and blew her ice breath onto several fighters making drop like flies, when they hit the ground below they shattered into pieces. She was then hit in the side by a walker's claw arm, sending her flying like a ragdoll into a building; she came back out and entered a fist fight with the walker.

Buttercup meanwhile was spinning round while firing green lasers from both hands looking like a green light house. Her beams sliced the RED fighters into bits, making them litter the streets below with debris. She stopped spinning to admire her handiwork and smirked. "These guys aren't even worth my time." She thought, she then charged towards the carrier itself. But before she could mount any kind of attack, she was blasted away by a volley of huge red energy blasts from the carrier's gun turrets; sending Buttercup careening through several buildings and into a street. She lay there not moving. "If you want something done right, do yourself." The carrier stated before using a tractor beam on Buttercup's unconscious form to pull her inside.

Blossom was putting up a valiant fight with the walker drone, it was the stereotype super strong but also very stupid giant enemy you'd see in cartoons; relying on brute strength and overpowered weapons alone. Blossom however was much faster and smarter than the drone, she was zipping around its body looking for somewhere to cause damage. She then noticed a nearby power-line and smirked. She landed underneath it and then whistled at the walker. "Hey, bet you can't hit punch me over here!" She taunted before blowing a raspberry. The walker screeched in rage at this and charged towards her.

"Sucker." Blossom muttered before flying off just as the walker slammed the area she was originally standing, it snapped the power line and the electricity shot through the walker shorting out its mechanical workings. Following the general rule of cyborgs, RED drones can't survive without either their mechanical half or living half being destroyed, so the walker's strip lights flickered before going out for good and the whole thing then toppled over onto its front. Blossom then landed on top of its metal corpse and then stomped on it. "Hell yeah! Don't fuck with the Power-" before she could finish she was zapped by left over electricity and she passed out. "Such an intelligent being, too bad she falls for the simplest of mistakes." The RED carrier said before using another tractor beam on Blossom in the same way it claimed Buttercup.

Bubbles gone completely insane and berserk because of the atrocities committed by RED, she had completely demolished wave after massive wave of RED fighters and even blew a giant walker drone into the sea with a single energy blast. "I'LL FUCKING TAKE YOU ALL ON!" She yelled before slamming her hands together and a shockwave of blue energy came racing out from them, it completely annihilated everything it touched; buildings were blown apart, cars were sent flying, fighters were shredded, walkers toppled over, even the carrier was blown away by this powerful energy blast, but it stayed in one piece. When the energy blast finally dissipated Bubbles could be seen in a gigantic crater, panting heavily due to the amount of energy she put in the blast.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" she suddenly roared into the sky. Her answer was a massive laser to the face, courtesy of the RED carrier, the same weapon used to demolish half of Townsville, it was only then that Bubbles was defeated, she fell to her knees and finally passed out. "Fascinating, she is able to survive a direct hit from my particle beam, that alone makes her the toughest lifeform I've ever encountered." RED mused as she pulled Bubbles inside. The carrier then flew into the upper atmosphere. "Now, I think I'll have some fun with these life forms."

.


	4. RAPE!

**This chapter comes courtesy of my good friend Immortal Starscream! Also don't read if you're under 18. Also the reason this was a quick update was because I was writing chapter 3 while Starscream was doing 4.  
><strong>

Blossom groaned as she woke up in a dark room "huh? Where am I?" she asked before the lights went on to reveal that she as well as her sisters were in a jet black room that had red lines in a circuit pattern on the walls, floor and ceiling. Blossom tried to move but found that black cables that were coming from the ceiling were wrapped tightly around her wrists that were holding her about a foot off the ground.

She looked at her sisters, who had woken up as well, when she did she saw that they were in the same predicament as she was and finally the last thing that she as well as her sisters realized they were completely naked. "What the fuck is going on!" Buttercup screamed as she struggled against the cables with no success. "Who would do this?" Bubbles whimpered, a voice then came through on the only intercom in the room "it's so nice of you to finally wake up." RED's voice stated. "RED what the hell did you do to us?" Blossom demanded "Nothing yet, I plan on having a little fun with you." RED said making the girls blood run cold.

RED continued. "The cables restraining you have disabled all of your super powers so now you're just as strong as an average human." the girls eyes went wide at that "now without further a do let the fun begin RED said and the intercom cut out. Before the girls could say anything to each other, some things that looked like Borg drones rose out of the floor, but while the drones from star trek were mostly green and grey in colour RED's drones were red and black and their eyes were a solid crimson red colour, no iris and no pupil; just solid red eyes that stared deep into the girls souls.

Once they were fully out of the ground large thick rods came out from where their crotches were before they turned into massive cocks, they were thicker than the girls arms, the heads were slightly larger than baseballs and they were about 15 inches long. The girls tried their hardest to free themselves but the more they struggled the tighter the cables got, they shivered as the humanoids ice cold hands grabbed onto their hips and with one slow thrust they shoved their whole penises into the girls vaginas. The girls screamed as their tight pussies were stretched to their absolute limit and the humanoids continued thrusting roughly in and out of the girls pussies before two walls went up, separating them.

With Blossom

Hot tears began coming out of her eyes as pain racked through her body, several more cables came down from the ceiling and did different things to her: two began roughly fondling her breasts, and the last one had a needle on the end and it injected something into her jugular. As Blossom continued getting raped RED voice could be heard on the intercom again "Encase you're wondering what I injected into you it was an extremely concentrated aphrodisiac also mixed with a substance that can make organic material stretch 5 times more than what it would normally do." She explained.

Blossom could now feel her body getting hotter and hotter while the pain from being fucked by the humanoid disappeared and was replaced with level's of pleasure she had never experienced before. "Harder, faster, faster, harder!" she yelled. Blossom kept on having one orgasm after another, after an hour of this Blossom felt a warm liquid gushing inside her and after a few seconds she realized why the stretch stuff was added; the drone's cock was getting larger with each thrust until it was almost as thick as her thighs and had stretched her cunt so wide that every thrust made her climax with intense pleasure.

The humanoid eventually stopped and pulled out of her. "Please…give me more." she moaned out as the humanoid got behind her, the cables round her legs held them apart and with another quick thrust the drone rammed its cock straight up into her ass and began pumping in and out rapidly causing her to moan in pleasure while a second cock started growing from the crotch of the drone. "My god this feels so good." She whispered just as she felt the second cock go back into her pussy making her scream in pleasure, her instincts instantly took over and she began thrusting her hips back and forth to increase the pleasure for her, moaning like crazy.

_With Bubbles_

Bubbles was begging with tears in her eyes for the humanoid to stop fucking her, but due to it being basically a mindless drone it didn't respond to her pleas, more hot tears streamed down her face as pain and pleasure constantly racked through her body, 3 more cables came down from the ceiling and did different things to her, two had needles on the end and injected a red liquid into her breasts, and the last one had a needle on the end and it injected something into her jugular.

RED's voice could be heard on the intercom again "Encase you're wondering what I injected into you the one I injected into your neck was an extremely concentrated aphrodisiac also mixed with a substance that can make organic material stretch 5 times more than what it would normally do and the stuff that was injected into your breasts should be taking effect right now." and the intercom cut out again.

Bubbles began moaning as she felt a pulsing feeling in her breasts and when she looked her eye and mouth went as wide as possible as her breasts started getting bigger and bigger until her breasts had became C-cups. The cables around her wrists began extending and lowered her down as the humanoid removed its cock from her. The humanoid then got down on its knees and with a bit of force it shoved its cock inside her mouth which made her give a muffled scream of pain before the aphrodisiac kicked in and all of the pain from being fucked by the drone disappeared and was replaced with insane levels of pleasure.

After another 5 minutes she felt her breasts get warmer as they started leaking with her milk due to there size. Once the drone stopped it pulled out of her mouth and then placed its dick between her breasts and pressed them together to give her a tit fuck. Bubbles moaned as she felt a pleasant pulsing sensation as her breasts started to grow in size, once both breasts were the same size the humanoid pulled out from between her breasts, it then got behind her and with another quick thrust it rammed its cock straight up into her ass and began pumping in and out rapidly causing her to moan in pleasure. "I actually like this." Bubbles murmured as her eyes rolled into her head from the pleasure.

_With Buttercup_

Unlike her sisters Buttercup was actually enjoying the fucking the humanoid was giving her, she had both of her legs wrapped around its waist and was actually fucking it faster than it could fuck her. "You call this sex? I could finish you in seconds if I wasn't restrained!" she was yelling. This continued until she gave a loud scream and orgasmed "Oh fuck this is so good!" she yelled out before the humanoid stopped and RED's voice could be heard on the intercom "Well if you like that so much then you'll really love this." it said as another cable with a needle on the end came down and injected the same stuff it had injected into her sisters.

Buttercup could now feel her body getting hotter and hornier by the second, her love juices began dripping on the floor and she began panting. "For god sake FUCK ME!" she screamed and the humanoid continued pumping in and out of Buttercups stretched pussy, almost blowing sparks at how hard Buttercup was fucking back despite her powers being restrained. Buttercup had one mind blowing orgasm after another until her pussy was numb with a constant flow of pleasure. "Don't fucking slow down!" she screamed in her head, but what she didn't notice was two more cables with needles on the end came down and simultaneously jabbed her in the butt while injecting a red liquid into each cheek which made her give a slight squeal as well as an orgasm.

Buttercup didn't feel anything but pleasure, she looked behind her and her eyes went wide as both her butt and thighs began getting bigger and bigger until her thighs were over a foot wide and her now massive booty stuck out about a foot as well behind her. "Now this is an awesome booty." she said checking herself out. The humanoid was trying to pull its massive cock out of her tight pussy but Buttercup held on to it with her thicker thighs, now it was her dominating the drone. "What do you think you're doing? Im not done with you yet, you horny robot!" Buttercup stated sadistically while fucking harder and moaning louder.

The humanoid realizing it wasn't going to escape pumped in and out of her vagina rapidly while giving her hard slaps that sent ripples through her booty and her thunder thighs "Oh fuck this is so good, I knew you didn't REALLY want to leave my pussy unoccupied." she said seductively before two thick cables came down from the roof, one went straight into her mouth and down her throat and the other went into her ass so she was now having all three holes fucked and was loving every second of it. Buttercup even thought she heard the drone moaning. "Wow, I wonder how hard you fuck WITH your powers!" RED exclaimed speaking through the drone, sounding almost breathless.


	5. OMG moments

_On the RED carrier, 2 hours after the PPG's capture. _

RED had been raping the girls for an hour now, but had finally stopped after Buttercup managed to crush the drone's cock with her pussy. What was really weird was that she admitted she didn't mean to. So the girls were still being held by the power draining cables, after a few minutes a much thicker cable came from the floor beneath each Powerpuff and prodded the girl's pussy to keep her wet and ready for sex. They were still naked because RED wanted: "optical sensor candy." The walls between them had been lowered so the girls can now talk to each other.

"I swear *moan* when I *gasp* get out of *grunt* here im *gasp* gonna blow this *moan* junk pile- AH!" Blossom was cut off by the red hot thick cable rubbing her pussy suddenly shoot into her crotch, it then began to slowly screw around inside her while thrusting hard and deep into her crotch making her gasp and grunt with the pleasure. "Now Blossy is that anyway to talk about me? I thought you were the mature one?" RED commentated, just as Blossom soaked the cable in love juice as she came. It then slowly retracted and sunk into the floor, leaving Blossom shivering from the absence of heat and her orgasm.

Suddenly every light in the room shut off and the cables round the girls went slack. "What's going on? Who turned off the-?" RED demanded, her voice getting deeper as it faded out. Knowing they had their powers again the girls activated their night vision and saw three familiar figures standing by what looked like a broken fuse panel. "Hello ladies." Came a voice that Blossom knew too well. "Brick? What are you doing? Why are you helping us?" Blossom asked. "Questions later first put your clothes back on; there behind you." Brick explained pointing behind the girls. "Briiiick!" Butch whined childishly. "When this is over you can go to a nightclub or something Butch, now shut it!" Brick ordered.

Once the girls were dressed again, they and the boys looked in horror as the fuse box regenerated itself and the lights came back on. "Oh, its your boyfriends." RED joked before chuckling. "No way!" Buttercup yelled. Just then the cable she was standing on jerked under her feet, many of them were twitching and jerking like they were paralyzed. "Well since you temporally disabled my tentacles, I guess I'll call for some back up." RED sighed. Just as she said that several Borg-like drones teleported into the room in a flash of red, their eyes were solid red, no pupils and no iris. Also roughly half of their bodies were now robotic.

Buttercup was about to throw an energy blast when Brick stopped her. "Don't bother we've tried; their very adaptive and strong they'll overpower us." "Well now what?" "Now? WE RUN!" With that all six teens flew down a dimly lit crimson red corridor, it had small splotches of red and black bio-matter on the walls along with creeping cybernetic cables identical to the ones that had restrained the Powerpuff girls, who always shivered as they flew past one. "So anyway why are you three helping us?" Blossom asked. "If anyone is gonna kill you; its gonna be us three, without any outside help!" Brick explained sternly. "But you can't get us now because we need all the help we can get to get off this thing." Blossom finished. "Exactly." Brick confirmed.

"Hey guys look! A way out!" Bubbles cried out, everyone looked at her to see what she was on about and saw that she had found a hatch onto the flight deck of the carrier. "Good work Bubbles, now we can get off of this flying death trap!" Blossom stated. Brick then gripped the valve on the hatch door. "OK RED is going to hit us with everything she has the moment I open this thing, so get ready for a fight!" Brick commanded. Everyone then tensed up for a fight as Brick began to turn the valve. "Here we go!"

But when he completely turned the valve the entire hatch fell off the ceiling, revealing nothing but empty ceiling behind it. "IT'S A TRAP!" Blossom yelled just as very thick duranium blast doors slammed shut, cutting off any escape routes. "I honestly, TRULY, didn't think you'd fall for that." RED confessed casually, the floor suddenly opened up and ensnared everyone. They then pulled them deeper into the ship. "In fact I had a much better trap set up further ahead for when you got through that obvious one." RED explained. "It had sentry guns, drones, laser tendrils, Antidote X Neurotoxin gas oh it was dynamite! But wasted because you were too idiotic to get through the first, easy one."

As RED continued her monologue Blossom noticed a large, red breaker switch on the wall of the pit, as she passed it she head butted it, making it flip position. "Don't know what that did but I hope it was important to RED." Blossom thought. Brick had noticed what Blossom did and discovered another breaker switch on his side, following Blossom's example who also head butted the switch and like the first one it switched position. "I hope whatever pinkies doing is a good idea or we've all screwed." He thought.

The tentacles then threw them into a large, black, round room; the walls were covered in view screens that showed all around the ship, in the middle was RED herself, she looked like a naked human teenager connected by cables in her back to a large black and red organic patch on the ceiling, she had a body that would make Sedusa go green with envy: C-cup breasts, hour glass figure, long legs with thick thighs, light tan, (despite getting no sunshine) and not a single imperfection on her skin: no moles, freckles, birth marks or scars. She had long straight black hair that reached her sexy ass, teeth so white that a dentist would faint at the sight of them. But it was her eyes that were truly amazing: unlike her drones she had a pupil and iris, but not like you would expect: her pupil was _white,_ her iris was a solid dark red unlike Brick's eyes and the rest of her eyes are jet black rather than white. The Rowdyruff boys felt turned on just looking at her.

"Well if want a job done right you've got to do it yourself, this laser gun should do the trick." As RED was speaking a scaled down version of the _Independence day _laser was coming down from the ceiling, it then began to charge by crossing several small red lasers into its center. "*sigh* I wish I could have studied you more, but I'm programmed to prioritise major threats to my mission as hostiles, in lay man's terms: You attack me, I attack you." RED explained just the laser reached full power, but for some strange reason it kept charging. Butch put up a green force field to protect the teens from the blast.

"Warning! Laser cannon overloading! Explosion in 5 seconds!" A voice over announcer stated. "Wait what?" RED demanded looking just as surprised as the teens. The cannon then exploded, making the whole ship quake with noise and shower the area with flaming debris. RED put up her own red force field around herself to defend from the white hot chunks of metal fly across the room. "Oh, I see you been busy up there." RED stated as both she and Butch lowered their force fields. "No shit Sherlock, now let us go or we shut you down for good!" Blossom demanded, as she said that Buttercup and Butch both cracked their knuckles. But RED just chuckled again.

"Did you really think that was the only trick up my sleeve? I think its time you met a good friend of mine: DAXN or Deadly Antidote X Neurotoxin." RED bragged as a clear glass pipe extended from the ceiling. "If I were you six, I would take a deep breath and hold it." RED suggested. A hissing sound then filled the room as RED released the DAXN, but all that came from the pipe was a small wisp of green smoke. "Warning! DAXN generator compromised, DAXN pressure has reached dangerously unlethal levels." The announcer stated again. "Oh NOW you tell me!" RED yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Alert! Central intelligence is 86% corrupt." The announcer said. "That's weird; I don't feel corrupt, I fact I feel fantastic." RED stated. "Alternate intelligence detected: initiating transfer." Just then tentacles came from the floor and ensnared Blossom. "What the hell? Get off me!" Blossom screamed struggling as the tentacles dragged her into the center of the room along with RED. "Intelligence transfer? I didn't know about- AH!" RED yelled as both she and Blossom were yanked back to back to each other. Then walls rose up out of the floor cutting both girls off from the rest of the room.

"RED what the fuck are you doing?" Blossom demanded wriggling around. "Believe when I say this pinkie I am NOT doing this!" RED retorted who was also trying to escape. "Substitute intelligence: Are you ready to begin the procedure?" The announcer asked. "Screw you! LET ME OUT!" Blossom screamed. "Interpreting vague answer as 'yes'." The announcer stated. "What? NO! Nonononono!" Blossom began struggling harder against the cables. The announcer then asked RED the same question: "Corrupt intelligence: Are you ready to begin the procedure?" "What do you think?" RED asked back sarcastically. "Interpreting vague answer as 'yes'." The announcer said again. "No wait! You didn't pick up on my sar- AHHHHHHH!"

Both Blossom and RED screamed in pain as they were both electrocuted. RED's scream sounded more like a high pitched auto-tuned electric guitar than a human shriek. The cables in her back yanked themselves out of her making her faint with the pain. They then flipped round and stabbed into Blossom's spine making her scream louder. But then she gasped as an intense feeling of relaxation overcame her. "Oh wow that feels good!" Blossom stated before giggling.

The screens then lowered and Blossom's sisters plus the Rowdyruff boys eyes all went wide at what had happened: RED was lying unconscious on the floor… with no cables in her back. But what was truly horrifying was where they had gone: Into _Blossom's _back. Bubbles almost screamed and Buttercup felt like throwing up, blood was leaking out of a hole in the shirt where the cables had connected to Blossom but the pink girl wasn't bothered in the least. When she turned round everyone's grew wider than moons: Blossom's eyes now looked like RED's own eyes, only her iris was solid pink rather than red.

"B-B-Blossom? W-W-What did she d-d-do to you?" Bubbles stammered. Blossom just smirked; a very uncharacteristic, evil, smirk. "It's OK Bubbles, I'm fine, I fact I feel better than I've ever felt in my life!" Blossom stated, even her voice had changed, it now sounded like a smoother, less computerized and more seductive version of RED's own voice. "Oh my god, I think she's infected!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Oh she's more than infected." A voice stated. Everyone, including Blossom look to see RED slowly getting up, her eyes now looked like a lighter version of Brick's own, but that was the only change; her voice hadn't changed at all. "She has become the very commander of the Robotic Entity of Destruction here on Earth." RED explained. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I LOVE it here!" Blossom exclaimed. "Oh yeah the escape elevator I'll call it now." A large glass elevator then came up from the floor and Buttercup, Bubbles and the Rowdyruff boys then stepped inside the lift.

"I had NO idea it would be this cool to be in charge of an army like this! But…DAMN this is so cool!" Blossom exclaimed throwing her arms up, as she did the screens around the room did what looked like a Mexican wave. "Listen to this: 你是不是正确地使用这个翻译软件，请咨询手册. (You are not using this translation software correctly, please consult manual.) I can speak Chinese fluently! And I-" She then noticed the annoyed looks on her sisters faces and Rowdyruff boys. "Oh sorry, I forgot about the lift." She then activated the elevator making it sink into the floor. "Seriously I can't get over how good this feels!" Blossom then giggled, then to full out laugh falling onto the floor in the process. "She's gone cuckoo." Buttercup stated once they were out of ear shot, she then twirled her finger round her temple making the boys laugh. "Hey at least we're getting out of here." Butch said.

But then the elevator stopped, knocking all of them to the floor of the car. "Me and my big mouth." Butch said picking himself. "What the fuck's going on?" Buttercup demanded. Just then the lift began to rise up again and Blossom could be seen again. The girls looked away in disgust and the boys started drooling at what they saw: Blossom was fully naked and lying on a large black soft sofa. But strangely there were no cables. "OK I repeat: what the fuck?" Buttercup yelled. "I bet you're wondering why I've called you back up: dear sisters you are to be studied a little more by RED, since she wasn't allowed by her original programming to continue. So I decided to let her have you." Blossom explained.

Blossom's sisters eyes went wide as the sun. "WHAT!" The both yelled, then they were both caught by tentacles from behind. "Blossom why?" Bubbles asked on the verge of tears. "You know, I been thinking: Why do we have to leave right now?' Because as I've said a hundred times now: I love it here, so why leave?" Blossom stated. "I've made it here! Blossom Utonium of the Powerpuff girls DID THIS!" She claimed. "You haven't done a thing! Your sisters did all the work!" Brick yelled. "Oh that's what you think is it Bricky? Maybe its time I did something then!" Blossom retorted.

She then smashed the glass of the elevator car with a cable that came from her back, ensnared Brick by the neck and dragged him to her sofa. Brick tried to say 'What the fuck' but he couldn't speak. "Brick!" Boomer yelled. "And don't think I'm not onto the rest of you! I have done nothing but ENDURE to get here and what have you lot endured? Nothing! Big fat zero! All you've done is contradict what I say!" Blossom roared. Her sisters gasped at what she was saying.

"You fucking WHORE!" Butch then yelled, he and Boomer then charged out of the elevator and did their 'Ballistic barrage' power. But as they were falling towards Blossom (Who wasn't fazed in the least) She effortlessly grabbed them both by the neck the same way she had Brick. She then giggled. "When do you plan to use your real attack boys, because I want you fuck all of you in bed, before you ask how I'll do it with clones of me, see you tonight boys!" Blossom cooed. She shoved all three Rowdyruffs down a tube that sucked them out of there.

"Guys!" Bubbles yelled. "Oh don't worry sis." Blossom said seductively walking over to Bubbles while swaying her hips, when she got to Bubbles she gently licked her ear making her shiver. "I'll have some time for you and Butters." She whispered sweetly. "But for now you've got RED, goodnight Bubbly." She then jumped into the tube she made. "Come on girls, im just following my mistress's requests now." RED stated as she lead out of the room.

**I sorry about the late update, it a long chapter and I've got writers block, but I think you can guess what the next chapter is gonna be about. XD **


	6. Hentai scene 1

**SEX SECNE! Also Immortal Starscream did this chapter.**

Bubbles found herself in a small compartment that had to be at the max two feet in diameter, as she started banging on the walls trying to find a way out, the wall behind her slid to the side and the one in front of her pushed her forward, which made her fall back and land on her head. "Ow!" she yelped, as she rubbed her head she then saw that she was in a room that had black walls, extremely soft red carpet and in the middle was a large king sized bed that had black sheets that felt softer than velvet and large red pillows.

But what surprised her was that Boomer was on top of the bed, his wrists and ankles were restrained by black tendrils that came out of the corners of the bed he was on, while a thick tendril raped his throat and a heap of smaller ones were constantly fondling his cock and balls which was starting to drive him insane with pleasure. Bubbles gasped at this and she fired an energy blast which severed the tendrils raping Boomer which caused them to go limp she then removed them all from Boomer and tossed them on the floor "Thanks for that Bubbles" Boomer said shyly as his face went red, he was embarrassed that Bubbles saw that also the fact that he was naked and had his massive thick 14 inch cock fully erect.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" he said as he tried to look away from her "it's okay Boomer, its Blossoms fault not yours." Bubbles said calmly as she cut the tendrils around Boomer wrists and ankles. Just as Boomer started to get up more tendrils came out of the corners of the bed and wrapped around his wrists and ankles again before pulling him back to the position he was in before Bubbles arrived.

"Now don't you think that is a little rude Bubbles?" Blossom asked with a camera that was attached to a corner of the ceiling "there's poor 'little' Boomer just screaming for more attention and you're just going to ignore him?" Blossom asked again gesturing towards Boomer's massive throbbing member with the camera. "Now Bubbles I want you to give little Boomer the best attention you can possibly give and also do what I say or else I'm going to rape you so hard and long that you'll limp and orgasm nonstop for months" Blossom threatened, Bubbles whimpered at this before she sat on the bed and with shaking hands she began to give Boomer a hand job. "Oh this is so gross! I'm jacking off Boomer!" Bubbles thought as Boomer began to moan. "Although he is kind of cute."

After a few minutes of the stimulating movement Boomer gave a loud grunt and blew his load all over himself and Bubbles' fingerless hand and arm "Well, go on, don't let all of Boomer's cream go to waste, give it a lick" Blossom said, Bubbles then gave her arm a slight lick to see what Boomer's semen tasted like. At first it tasted horrible but after a few more licks she became addicted to it, once her arm and hand were clean she licked the semen off of Boomer's stomach which caused him to squirm and laugh, and once his stomach was clean she licked/sucked the remaining semen off of his still rock hard cock.

"Wow I had no idea that cum tasted so good." Bubbles said happily before going red in the face with embarrassment as she realized what she had just said/did. "Very good Bubbles" before tendrils came down from the ceiling. With quick strikes they ripped her clothes to shreds, leaving her completely naked. "Now 69 Boomer." Blossom demanded. Bubbles sighed "I'm really sorry Boomer" she apologized on the verge of tears as she got on top of him. "It's okay Bubbles it's your whore of a sister forcing you to do this." Boomer said before Bubbles' pussy covered his mouth, Bubbles wasn't planning on disagreeing with him anytime soon.

Bubbles glanced up at the camera almost silently begging Blossom to tell her to stop, but the only response she got was the camera's lens whirring as it focused on her and Boomer. "Go on you two, taste each other." Blossom whispered, almost seductively. Bubbles then lowered her head and engulfed all of Boomers cock which caused her mouth to stretch almost to bursting point, Bubbles began bobbing her head up and down while she swirled her tongue around his cock and scrapped it with her teeth. Boomer was now moaning in pleasure while he licked and sucked her pussy and repeatedly flicked his tongue over her clit, they continued doing this before they each gave a muffled scream in union as they orgasmed Boomer had to swallow rapidly so that he didn't choke on Bubbles' love juices which constantly poured into his mouth and Bubbles could feel Boomer's hot cum constantly pumping inside her until they finally stopped climaxing and relaxed.

"Aw done already?" Blossom's now almost computerized voice echoed throughout the room. "Maybe this will help" she said as two tendrils with needles came down from the ceiling and jabbed themselves into Boomer and Bubbles' jugulars before injecting a clear liquid. The two teens eyes shot open and Bubbles sat up, they then both got lust crazed looks in their eyes and the tendrils around Boomer's wrists and ankles retracted back into the bed. The second Boomer was free he shot up and he and Bubbles wrapped their arms around each other and began making out furiously while Bubbles wrapped her legs tightly around Boomer's waist, grinding her hips into his waist and breasts against his muscular chest.

After a few minutes of this Bubbles pushed herself off of Boomer so she was now lying on her back on the bed with her legs stretched out before she screamed "FUCK ME!" with one quick thrust Boomer, equally horny, rammed his entire cock all the way inside her before he began pumping in and out of her rapidly. "Encase you're wondering what I injected into you it was a combination of all of the most powerful aphrodisiacs available" Blossom explained. But her words fell on deaf ears as Boomer and Bubbles were too caught up in their sexual act to pay attention to what she said.

Boomer gave another yell as he blew his second load inside Bubbles, Bubbles then lunged forward so she was now on top of Boomer and she began riding him cowgirl style which caused him to fire another load inside her. Boomer then removed his cock from her pussy, flipped her over, and then rammed his throbbing member inside of her ass and began pumping in and out of her rapidly while she screamed with pleasure. "Holy shit your ass is tight." Boomer yelled. "And your cock is so huge!" Bubbles also screamed.

After blowing 5 more loads inside her ass he pulled out of her, flipped her over again, and rammed his cock back into her pussy and continued pumping in and out of it. After his amazing 15th load of cum he collapsed on top of her panting heavily, only now coming back to his senses with Bubbles doing the same "Wow Boomer that was amazing." she said very uncharacteristically "Yeah it was." Boomer replied happily.

"Boomer, I'm not sure if we're gonna make it out of here alive so I'll just say it now I love you" she said before she grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on the lips that was so passionate that it made their make out kiss seem like a peck on the cheek. When she let go Boomer gave her a look of surprise "wow that was probably better than the sex we just had and I love you too" and he gave her a more loving kiss. "Boring." Blossom said blankly before the bed tilted to the side and they fell into a hole that had opened up in the floor.


	7. Hentai scene 2

**This chapter is from Immortal Starscream, give him credit not me!**

Butch had fallen into a completely jet black room with splotches of red bio-matter on the walls and ceiling he then looked down and saw that he was completely naked "What the fuck happened to my clothes" he yelled before a whooshing sound was heard followed by a giggle, he looked up and saw Blossom standing in front of him completely naked. Butch's eyes narrowed "Okay you fucking whore, I'm giving you 5 seconds to give me back my clothes and let me, my brothers and your sisters free or else I'll make you wish for death." he threatened angrily.

Blossom's only response to that was a giggle "Oh Butchie boy, first off I'm a clone of Blossom and second encase you haven't noticed but that ring around your neck prevents you from using your powers, so basically you're my bitch." the clone explained. Butch's eyes went wide and he felt his neck, sure enough there was a metal ring-shaped object round his neck, but it was so light he could barely feel it. "OK how did this thing get on my neck?" He asked fiddling with it. "Oh I put it on before the original me threw you down here." The clone explained before tendrils came out of her back and shot towards Butch. The tendrils were now wrapped around tightly around his limbs and crotch and pulled him straight back until his back was firmly pressed up against the clone's front. "Oh you're so muscular." the clone whispered to him before she began licking the spot where his ear would be, even though the super powered teens didn't have ears Butch was still getting the same sensation and shivered. The clone then moved Butch up a fraction and started giving him hickeys on his neck and shoulders. She also massaged his hips making him wriggle in her grip. "You like that don't you she breathed into the same spot.

After the clone gave him about ten hickeys on each side she moved her hands down to his now fully erect 15 inch dick. "Wow someone's getting excited and I think you're the biggest out of your brothers." she said before she started using both hands to give him a hand job every time she jerked her hands up and down she squeezed his cock tighter and tighter until she the only thing Butch could focus on. "AHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're not meant to fight it Butchie, just give to me." The clone whispered and she started pouring electricity into his cock, then with a loud scream Butch fired a massive load of cum that shot out of his cock like a geyser which splattered on the wall and floor until he finally stopped but his cock was still rock hard and pulsing.

"Wow that's a lot of cum but I'd say you just completely emptied your balls, why don't I help you with that." the clone said as two smaller tendrils with needles on the ends came out of her back and jabbed themselves into Butches empty balls which made him give a loud yelp before he could feel a cold liquid enter him. Butch began to groan as his balls swelled up "What the hell did you inject into me?" he demanded. "Just a special liquid that'll give you unlimited semen for about a month or so, you should be thanking me." she said seductively before she licked his neck a few times "and while I'm at it why don't I inject some more stuff in you." she said as more tendrils with needles on the ends came out of her back and jabbed themselves into Butch before they all injected different liquids into him.

When they all pulled out Butch's skin started to get a pink tinge to it and he began panting as he felt himself get hotter, he also felt his cock start to swell up, getting thicker and it grew another two inches, he also felt his arms and legs go numb and he couldn't move them. "Now what?" he asked threateningly "I injected a chemical that makes your skin super sensitive, another has temporarily paralyzed your arm and legs to stop you from flailing around, another turns pain into sexual pleasure, and the one that I injected into this wonderful massive dick of yours will keep it like this for about a month as well so I suggests you wear baggy clothes or don't go outside for over a month." the clone chuckled before her hands began roaming around on his chest which made him blow his load instantly due to his sensitive skin.

"Wow you cum fast, I think I know how to fix that." she said as a smaller tendril came out of her back and wrapped around the base of his cock tightly which now prevented him from cumming. "Oh come on, that's not fair!" Butch whined. Another whoosh sound was heard, Butch turned his head and saw that a large bed (it looked exactly the same as the bed Boomer and Bubbles used) the clone then walked over to it (with Butch still strapped to her front) and stood in front of it. The tendrils around Butch extended and positioned him so that he was half on the bed, a sleek black rope fell from the roof and landed on Butch's back before it came to life and forced itself between his teeth and around his head, now acting as a gag.

"That ought to keep you relatively quiet, now no one can hear you scream." the clone said in a sexy voice before several more tendrils came out of her back and began whipping Butch's ass. With each whip Butch let out a muffled groan, due to the amount of pleasure he was feeling right now he was basically screaming at the clone to let him cum. "You're enjoying this aren't you, you fucking stud, you don't care what I do to you as long as it brings you pleasure." the clone asked. The only response she got from Butch was a muffled groan of pleasure and him nodding his head. The tendrils then flipped him over so he was now on his back with his massive throbbing member sticking straight up.

"Well if you thought that was good tell me what you think of this." she said as her tendrils moved him so that he was now fully on the bed, she then positioned her soaking wet pussy right above his cock before completely dropping herself on top of him. Butch gave a loud groan at this followed by moans of pleasure as the clone went up and down, twisting and bucking her hips and grinding his cock, Butch was now being driven insane by the amount of pleasure he was experiencing. "How does it feel _Bitchy?_ Nice and tight for you?" The clone asked, Butch didn't make any attempt to answer due to simply being too deep in pleasure.

The clone stopped when she saw Butch's pleasure twisted face. "You really want to cum don't you?" She asked with Butch just giving a small nod "Okay then." she said as she got off of him. Her tendrils then turned him upside down, curved his spine, and steadied him with his knees till he had his cock hanging directly over his face, she then removed the rope gag and just as Butch opened his mouth to beg her to let him cum her tendrils forced his hips down more, almost breaking his back, and shoved the head of his cock straight into his mouth.

Butch was way too pleasure mad to fully understand what he was doing, all that he was aware of was that it felt good, a small tendril branched out form one of the larger tendrils that was keeping Butch in place. The tendril then made its way to his anus and plunged in, pressing hard onto his prostate as the tendril around the base of his cock let go. Butch's cum shot out into his mouth, filling it and covered his face with his own thick cream, he was now swallowing rapidly as his cum continued to fill his mouth while wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him.

The clones tendrils then let go of Butch, allowing him to lie flat on the bed, he was now starting to come back to his senses while realizing what he had just done. "Wow Butch you sure did cum a lot." the clone said as she poked his slightly bloated belly and then licked the remaining semen off of his face making him shiver. "How do you feel knowing that you just drank your own semen like a common whore?" she asked as she started giving him a continuous hand job. "When I get my powers back I'm going to break you into so pieces it would take a black hole 10 YEARS to suck them all up." he muttered out before he grunted as he blew another load.

The clone smirked and turned her head to the side to see a humanoid like the one that had raped her original self rise up out of the floor, the clone then flipped Butch over one more time and moved him down so that his legs hung limply over the edge of the bed, the clone then retracted all of her tendrils and stepped back. The humanoids large hands grabbed onto Butch's hips as a large thick rod came out from where its crotch was before it turned into a massive cock, it was thicker than Butch's arm, the head was slightly larger than a baseball and it was about 15 inches long.

Butch whimpered slightly as he felt the head of the humanoids cock press up against his anus "Don't worry Butch I also injected you with a substance that can make organic material stretch 5 times more than what it would normally do and believe me it will feel REALLY good." the clone explained and with one slow thrust the humanoid shoved it's whole penis into Butch's anus causing him to blow another load. The humanoid began pumping in and out of Butch rapidly and with every 5th thrust Butch blew another load, the clone was amazed that Butch was still conscious considering the amount of times he had cummed.

The humanoid then held Butch up and continued thrusting in and out of him "why don't I help increase the pleasure" the clone asked as she floated up and plunged herself onto Butch's cock again. Butch now felt like he was going insane with the amount of pleasure he was feeling his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued firing load after load inside the clone. Soon Butch was thankful that the clone had injected him with that stretching stuff because he could now feel that the humanoids cock was getting larger with each thrust until it was almost as thick as his thighs and with every thrust made him cum even more.

But then the ring around Butch's neck was broken by the over excited Blossom clone, Butch then blew one more load into her and then kicked her off him. The clone was too surprised to react and could only watch as Butch then judo threw the drone over his shoulder and stomped its head into the floor. "Now for you." Butch stated in a low voice cracking his knuckles. But before he could do anything the clone recovered from her shock, ensnared Butch in her tendrils once more and replaced the collar round his neck suppressing his powers again. Butch was then met with a smirking Blossom clone.

"You still want more? Alright I'll give you more!" several very thick tendrils then came from her back, two held his butt cheeks apart while a third rammed its way up his ass making him blow yet another load that splashed onto the clone, sending her into her own orgasm…or was it? "Oh yeah, this thing is WAAAAAAY better than a normal orgasm, its like having ten at once!" She gasped out. "I need more!" She then shoved Butch's engorged dick right into her tiny soaked pussy, making them both grunt with pleasure. She then shoved another tendril down Butch's throat and began raping him in all three holes…sorry two holes and dick!

Feeling her hips bucking into his own, his prostate getting slammed, his throat raped and his dick swallowed by her pussy Butch was pouring a constant stream of semen into her womb, but came it came back out again via a tendril just above her ass to prevent her from bursting. "You love this don't you bitch?" The clone asked. Butch couldn't answer due to the tentacle in his throat. "I take from the movement of your hips as a 'yes'."

After a very lengthy period of pleasure the lights suddenly went out. "What the hell? who-" Before the clone could finish she fell onto the floor out cold, Butch felt every tentacle go slack and fall off and out of him. "OK what just happened?" He asked out loud. "Just run, if you want to survive just run!" The voice of RED yelled. A wall then slid to the side. "Why Should I trust you?" Butch demanded. "Because we're saving your ass meathead NOW RUN!" Buttercup also yelled.


End file.
